Les nuits avec mon ennemi
by fyemayou
Summary: Les nuits avec mon ennemi ou Sleeping with the enemy en anglais est un thriller des années 1990. Je l'ai remis à ma sauce version code lyoko. Des passages sombres, l'histoire commence un peu lentement mais si vous avez vu le film, c'est aussi le cas. Bref j'ai fait de mon mieux mais n'hésitez pas à critiquer, ça rapporte toujours un peu. Du Ulrich/Yumi pour sûr.
1. Chapter 1

Les nuits avec mon ennemie ou Sleeping with the enemy

Version code lyoko

Introducion : Alors voilà, pour ce qui ne connaisse pas le film _Les nuits avec mon ennemi_ ou _Sleeping with the enemy_ en anglais, sachez que j'ai voulu faire un remake version code lyoko. C'est un thriller et j'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu de remettre l'ambiance du film. Il va de soi que je vais le modifier un peu, surtout dans la seconde moitié de l'histoire, donc rassurez-vous ce ne sera pas toujours sombre. Oui je sais, on retrouve encore William dans le rôle du grand méchant mais c'est pas ma faute s'il était le mieux taillé pour le rôle. Vous allez avoir du Ulrich/Yumi parce que c'est mon couple préféré et que je ne vois pas de raison pour laquelle il ne pourrait pas être ensemble. Bon je parle, je parle, mais vous voulez plus l'histoire que mes bavardages. Un dernier petit truc et après c'est à vous : je comptais faire apparaître tous les lyokos guerriers, sans toute l'équipe, c'est pas drôle, pour les autres je verrais si ça cadre dans le scénario.

Sur ce : bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : vie commune.

Elle ramassait des coquillages. Rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Le soleil se levait sur la plage. Ses pieds martelant le sable pour trouver les coquilles saint jaques, elle leva la tête vers l'horizon, un sourire de bien-être se dessinant sur son visage. Des mouettes étaient posées un peu plus loin, profitant de la marée basse. Alors que tout respirait le calme et la sérénité, son mari s'avançait vers elle sur la plage. Il lui adressa la parole à quelques pas seulement d'elle.

-Bonjour Yumi, dit-il en lui offrant un sourire.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle encore accroupi dans le sable. Quel drôle de tenue pour une promenade, glissa t'elle avec une once d'humour en le voyant avec un costume cravate.

William sourit encore et s'avança jusqu'à elle en s'expliquant :

-C'est pour affaires et pendant nos vacances.

Il s'accroupi à ses côtés.

-Tu me pardonnes ?

Elle lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et préféra changer de sujet :

-Regarde-les, dit-elle en montrant sa récolte, ne sont-elle pas magnifiques ? Je comptais les cuisiner ce soir en tant qu'apéritifs.

-On doit aller à la soirée ce soir, l'interrompit-il.

En voyant qu'elle ne le regardait plus en face, il crut qu'elle tentait de cacher sa déception.

-Je vais les appeler et annuler, fit-il en se relevant.

-Non, non c'est bon, se dépêcha t'elle de prononcer en se relevant à son tour. Je les ferai pour demain.

Il se retourna en souriant.

-Tu m'as manqué ce matin.

Il revint vers elle et l'embrassa brièvement. Elle posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule le regard semblant vide et au loin. Elle se redressa subitement en regardant son costume.

-Regarde ce que j'ai fait, souffal t'elle en époussetant légèrement sa veste noir.

-C'est bon, sourit-il avec calme, j'ai encore le temps de me changer.

Il fit lentement demi-tour et repartit vers la maison. Elle le regarda un moment, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, ses yeux devinrent plus sombres et son sourire sembla se figer.

Après avoir pris sa douche, Yumi se prépara pour la soirée. Elle était en train de se maquiller devant son miroir, quand William passa derrière elle, mettant sa cravate. Il se pencha à son oreille.

-C'est une jolie robe que tu as là, commenta t'il. Mais je n'aurai pas pensé à celle-là.

-Tu pense à la noire ? sourit-elle un brin malicieuse. Mais elle est dos nu, ce serait un peu trop indécent.

William haussa les épaules.

Willim et Yumi s'avançaient parmi les invités. Yumi avait troqué la robe blanche pour la noire à dos nu. Dos, que la main de William ne quittait pas. Pourtant, au fil de la soirée, ils en vinrent à se séparer. S'immisçant dans certain groupe de discussion puis dans un autre, mangeant des petits fours et buvant des coupes de champagne.

Alors que William se désintéressait de la discussion ennuyeuse de ses collègues, il se tourna légèrement et chercha du regard sa femme. Il l'aperçut bientôt du haut du balcon où il se trouvait. Elle discutait avec un groupe de jeunes hommes et une femme. Au moment où son regard se posa sur elle, elle sembla sentir sa présence, car elle se tourna et croisa son regard. Elle lui sourit du sourire qu'elle avait rien que pour lui. S'excusant aimablement, elle s'esquiva. Ils se rejoignirent en haut des escaliers. Epaule contre épaule, elle lui chuchota, non sans malice :

-On a joué les sociables assez longtemps ?

-Pour toutes la saison, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils quittèrent donc la soirée. De retour dans leur villa sur la plage, William ouvrit la porte à Yumi alors que le vent se levait très fort au dehors.

-Tu as faim ? demanda t'elle.

-Oui, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Pendant qu'elle ouvrait le frigo, il se dirigea vers la chaîne stéréo, se saisit d'un compact disc de Berlioz et l'inséra dans l'appareil. Les premières notes du Cinquième mouvement de la Symphonie fantastique retentirent fortement dans la maison. Au même moment, alors que Yumi avait un bol de fraises dans la main, William l'attrapa par derrière la faisant sursauter et lâcher le bol. Ce dernier s'écrasa au sol dans l'écho des cors jouant la musique sombre et violente. William attaqua de ses lèvres le cou de Yumi. Elle chercha sa tête de ses mains et les lèvres de son mari prirent possession des siennes. La soulevant d'un bras, il l'installa sur le comptoir de la cuisine lui retirant sa culotte les mains tremblantes d'excitation. Sa fièvre sembla redoubler en même temps que la musique montait crescendo. L'embrassant toujours avec soif, il la pénétra. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la prit par les fesses et la soulevant, tournoya dans la cuisine. Leurs lèvres ne se lâchaient point, semblant chercher à avaler l'autre. Il la plaqua finalement contre la bibliothèque et reprit de force son assaut, la tête dans ses cheveux noir de jais. Elle lâchait un souffle à chacun de ses va et vient. La tête contre son épaule, elle laissa son regard se perdre à nouveau au loin, comme si son esprit cherchait à échapper à son prédateur.

Le lendemain matin, alors que William se rendait à la salle de bain pour se laver les mains, il remarqua aussitôt quelque chose qui le dérangea. Prenant pour le moment son mal en patience, il se dirigea calmement vers la terrasse où se trouvait sa femme. Avec une douceur calculée, il lui embrassa le cou puis lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Viens avec moi.

Il lui prit la main ne lui laissant pas le choix et l'entraîna derrière lui. Souriante, Yumi tenta de plaisanter :

-Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour ça ?

Il ne répondit pas, gardant le silence jusqu'au moment où ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Il lui lâcha la main.

-Est-ce que tout est à sa place d'après toi ? Demanda t'il sans la regarder et en continuant d'avancer dans la salle de bain spacieuse.

Yumi jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentour. Son sourire avait disparu et on pouvait constater une légère nervosité transparaître dans ses gestes. Elle remit aussitôt les trois serviettes à main pendues à côté du miroir de manière alignée, les rendant ainsi plus présentable qu'elles ne l'étaient plusieurs secondes plus tôt.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai oublié, s'excusa t'elle timide.

William sourit et s'appuya au lavabo, se regardant dans la glace.

-On oublie tous des choses, et être rappeler de temps en temps n'est pas grave.

Elle sembla soulagée par ses paroles

-Merci, dit-elle après une hésitation.

Il acquiesça et lentement, elle quitta la pièce.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, elle fut soudain prise d'un doute. Elle posa en douceur la casserole qu'elle nettoyait sur le comptoir et ouvrit les placards. Un par un et une par une, elle remit les paquets et les boîtes en parfait alignement, l'étiquette tournée vers l'extérieur. Légèrement soulagée mais toujours nerveuse, elle reprit son nettoyage quand William fit irruption dans la cuisine, lui demandant ce qu'il y avait pour le dîner. Elle ne tarda pas à répondre :

-Une soupe miso, des maki et quelques brochettes de poulet frit, dit-elle. Je sais que tu aimes japonais.

Elle eut la soudaine pensée que c'était sûrement l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait choisi.

-Super, s'exclama t'il, j'ai hâte.

Sur ces mots il sortit de la maison. Elle le regarda partirent et le suivi des yeux par la baie vitrée alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le ponton de la plage, occupé par un nouveau voisin. Le bateau du nouveau vacancier était amarré, les voiles baissées. William s'approcha à grand pas. A quelques mètres seulement, il s'exclama :

-Vous venez de la côte ?

L'occupant du bateau, un homme à forte stature en survêt rouge, se tourna et sourit.

-Ouai, dit-il en descendant du bateau pour lui serrer la main. Jim Moralès.

-William Dumbar, répondit l'autre en serrant la main en retour. On habite là.

A ces derniers mots il avait montré sa maison en haut du talus de la plage.

-Oh, si je peux me permettre, c'est vraiment une belle maison que vous avez là. Et donc, la jeune femme que j'ai aperçu ce matin, ça devait être votre femme.

-Oui, assura William, Yumi.

-Ah, vous êtes un homme chanceux, s'exclama Jim. Remarquez, j'ai été marié une fois. Une belle dame à forte ossature, elle avait la fâcheuse manie de me lancer des bibelots à la figure quand… mais je préfère ne pas en parler.

William s'approcha du bateau suivi de Jim.

-C'est un voilier ? Demanda t'il.

Et bien que la réponse semblait évidente, Jim répondit à l'affirmative.

-J'ai toujours eu une passion pour la voile, continua William.

-Ah quand ça nous prends on a du mal à rester sur la terre ferme, mon gars, affirma Jim en s'appuyant d'une main sur son bateau en connaisseur. Il m'est arrivé plein d'aventure en mer, surtout la fois où un monstre marin a voulu nous avaler mon bateau et moi.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda William sûrement plus par politesse que par grand intérêt.

-Hum, fit Jim soudain moins sûr de lui, je préfère ne pas en parler.

-Vous nous feriez faire un tour un de ces jours ? Questionna cette fois William en changeant de sujet. Ma femme a peur de l'eau, elle ne sait pas nager, elle a faillit se noyer quand elle était petite. Mais j'essais toujours de lui faire prendre la mer au moins une fois par an.

-Et bien, répondit Jim en réfléchissant, ce soir le temps sera calme il paraît, pleine lune. Ça pourrait être l'occasion.

-Super, s'extasia William. Bon et bien je vais le dire de ce pas à ma femme. Merci, ajouta t'il en serrant à nouveau la main de l'homme.

L'autre lui sourit et le regarda partir.

William referma la porte de la baie vitrée en coulissant. Yumi lui tournait le dos, elle arrangeait des fleurs blanches dans un vase.

-Je viens juste de parler à Jim, déclara t'il en s'avançant vers elle.

-Jim, répéta t'elle sans comprendre et s'en interrompre son activité.

-Oui, il a dit que nous avions une jolie maison, continua William son ton se faisant de plus en plus suspicieux.

Yumi ne répondit pas, le vase en main et lui tournant le dos, elle s'avança dans le salon pendant qu'il continuait à la questionner.

-Quand est-il entré ? Hier quand j'étais en ville ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres sachant pertinemment son erreur. Elle tenta pourtant de nier, espérant éviter la suite des événements.

-William je ne connais pas ce Jim, fit-elle en posant le vase sur la table basse.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, pensant que cela apaiserait sa tension.

-Oh que si tu le connais, dit-il d'un ton dangereusement calme. Grand, brun, un peu de ventre mais sportif. Il a dit que tu l'avais regardé par la fenêtre toute la journée.

A ces derniers mots son visage se crispa de colère, d'un geste il leva sa main et la gifla fortement. Yumi ne put retenir un cri alors que la violence du coup l'envoyait au sol.

-Ça te donne tant de plaisir que ça de m'humilier, gronda sourdement William.

Yumi recroquevillait au sol gardait une main sur sa joue, les larmes lui venant sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. Des larmes de douleurs et de chagrins.

-ARRETE ҪA ! hurla t'il en lui donnant un coup de pied qu'elle reçut à la cuisse.

Elle lâcha un nouveau cri. Il se passa quelques secondes pendant laquelle, elle resta prostrée au sol, ses pleurs ne voulant pas se calmer malgré ses efforts répétés. Finalement il se pencha sur elle et lui maintenant la tête entre ses mains lui dit :

-Et maintenant tu vas te lever et nous préparer le dîner.

-Non,non, murmura t'elle en vain.

-Si, tu vas voir ce sera un dîner parfait. Juste sens cette odeur de pain.

Il l'aida à se redresser. Ses pleurs se calmèrent tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux en douceur.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il, quand tu souris tout va mieux, tu veux bien m'en faire un ?

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Yumi ne réagit pas. Elle semblait bien loin de lui à ce moment même.

-Jim Moralés nous a invité à prendre la mer ce soir, juste le long de la côte, dit-il. Je serais là princesse, juste à tes côtés.

Au moment où il lui déclara ces mots elle sut, son corps tremblant encore et sa joue marqué au fer rouge qu'elle ne pouvait plus endurer ça plus longtemps. Alors qu'il continuait à lui parler de ce soir, lui glissant des mots qui se voulait rassurant et inquiétant en même temps, son esprit était déjà loin, essayant d'oublier sa main sur la sienne, son souffle sur son visage, sa caresse le long de son dos. Elle eut un frisson, elle n'aurait su dire si c'était de dégoût ou de peur. Probablement les deux. Elle voulait tou sauf se trouver à ses côtés à l'instant même.

-Tu ne peux pas vaincre tes peurs si tu fuis, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-il.

Il se leva.

-Je crois que je dois aller en ville, besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle ne répondit pas, immobile, assise sur le sol carrelé.

-Je reviens vite, ajouta t'il.

Il la quitta là. Lorsqu'elle fut seule, Yumi se permit de lâcher quelques larmes. Lentement, son corps lui obéissant comme à travers du coton, elle s'accroupit près des restes du vase qui s'était cassé durant la dispute. Ses doigts agités, elle nettoya les bouts de verres et les fleurs à présent perdues.


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse à Matrix97121 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'en ai apprécié la longueur (et ça fait chaud au cœur). Je suis contente que le suspense se ressente, c'était mon but premier et c'est aussi un entraînement pour mon roman (je voudrais y en mettre plus). Ensuite je te dois une petite explication. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas dit et j'aurais peut-être dû l'ajouter avant pour éviter tant de confusion (je m'excuse, c'est ma faute). Dans cette histoire, Yumi ne connait pas encore Ulrich et les autres. Il n'y a pas de Xana non plus. J'ai repris tous les personnages et leur personnalité mais pour le coup ils n'ont pas vécu la même histoire. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu par une telle révélation et que tu vas quand même suivre l'histoire. La suite est tout aussi intéressante bien que je pense que ce sera encore mieux à partir du chapitre 3 parce qu'on va y apprendre plus de choses.

Bon, je parle, je parle, mais encore une fois on n'avance pas.

Bonne lecture ! (j'ai réussi à m'enlever le clavier des mains ! Oh miracle !)

Chapitre 2 : Disparition

Debout sur la plage, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle regardait l'horizon. Elle espérait y trouver du réconfort, mais après des heures à rester là, ses pensées tournaient en rond pour arriver toujours à la même conclusion. Elle poussa un soupir. Lentement, elle fit demi-tour sur la plage. Elle marchait le long du chemin en planches de bois qui menait aux villas de la plage quand elle avisa les lampadaires. Pour on ne sait quel raison, peut-être de la colère, elle prit des galets dans le sable et se mit à viser les ampoules. Elle brisa la première des deux du premier coup. Il lui en fallut deux autres pour briser la seconde. Sa tâche apparemment terminée, elle partit au trop vers la villa. William n'allait pas tarder à revenir de la ville, il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle ne soit pas là à son retour.

Elle était assise sur le canapé, l'attendant, le visage sombre. Il fit son entrée et vint derrière elle, lui offrant des fleurs.

-Elles sont magnifiques, dit-elle avec un sourire délicat.

Elle les avait à peine regardé, mais elle lui tournait le dos et William était incapable de distinguer son expression. Il fit le tour du canapé pour se présenter devant elle avec un autre cadeau. Un paquet, emballé dans du papier bleu.

-Je suis désolé pour mes mots de tout à l'heure, dit-il.

Elle se saisit du paquet sans un mot et le déballa. Elle en sorti du bout des doigts une fine robe rouge à bretelle.

-Tu n'es as obligé de la porter si tu ne l'aime pas, dit-il.

-Non, répondit-elle, le coupant presque, je l'aime beaucoup, merci.

Il vint vers elle et lui saisissant la main la fit se lever. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser. Il l'enlaça tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Alors qu'il humait son parfum de cerisier, il glissa ses doigts au niveau de la fermeture éclair de la robe blanche qu'elle portait. Il ne vit pas la tension sur le visage de Yumi alors que, lentement, il descendait la fermeture éclair. Il la déshabilla. La robe blanche glissa sur le sol. Il se redressa avec un sourire auquel elle répondit timidement. Prenant la robe rouge qu'il avait dans ses mains, il la vêtit, lui faisant lever les bras alors que le tissus rouge caressait sa peau. Elle ne prononça pas un mot. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir la suite.

Encore une fois, le Cinquième mouvement de la Symphonie fantastique retentit dans toute la maison alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Encore vêtu de la robe rouge, elle était étendu sur les draps tandis qu'il la prenait avec brutalité. Ses mouvements suivaient le rythme de la musique. Yumi avait le visage torturait par de sombres pensées.

« Courage » semblait-elle se dire. « Tu peux encore tenir, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps »

Lorsqu'il eut fini et qu'il se redressa, elle arbora un sourire. Il était faux, comme tous les sourires qu'elle lui avait adressé ces derniers mois, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il quitta le lit conjugale la laissant seule. Elle se retourna dans le lit, son regard plongeant par la fenêtre, loin, très loin au-delà de l'horizon.

Plus tard cette journée-là, alors qu'elle apportait les plats du repas, elle le rejoignit sur la terrasse. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

-Tu veux quelque chose, dit-il avec une pointe de malice alors qu'il servait le vin. Je connais ma princesse. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Yumi ouvrit la bouche.

-Il y a Emilie Leduc, qui veut que je travaille à temps plein à la bibliothèque.

-Tu travaille déjà trois matins par semaine et je te soutiens, dit-il. Je sais que tu aime les livres. Mais la maison. N'aime tu pas notre maison ? Qui s'en occupera si tu n'es pas là ?

-Est-ce que ton dîner a été servi en retard ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? Osa t'elle répliquer avec douceur.

-Oh mais oui, je m'en souviens, ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps de ça, commenta t'il avec fermeté, c'était il y a deux jours.

-C'était il y a six mois, répliqua t'elle.

On sentait dans sa voix l'envie de se défendre, elle était également fatiguée de devoir se justifier.

-Mon frère était tout ce que j'avais, expliqua t'elle encore, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie, si je n'avais pas pu y aller. Je regrette déjà assez.

-Tu lui as toujours apporté ton amour, insista William, souhaitant avoir le dernier mot.

-Il est mort seul et j'aurais du ne pas aller à ses funérailles ? Dit-elle sans hausser le ton.

On pouvait cependant une note de mépris dans sa voix. Envers lui ou envers elle-même ?

-Si tu ma l'avais dit je t'y aurais emmené moi-même, me laissant ainsi une chance de lui donner moi aussi mes derniers respects. Tu t'es juste tiré en douce sans explication, ajouta t'il avec nonchalance.

-Je ne me suis pas tiré en douce, répliqua t'elle avec un peu plus de fermeté, ne pouvant plus contenir son agacement.

-Dois-je te rappeler à quel point j'étais inquiet ? Demanda t'il en prenant cette fois un ton un peu moins indifférent.

-Oh non, dit-elle son corps se redressant avec confiance, tu me l'as déjà assez rappelé quand je suis rentrée.

Il lui adressa un regard sombre, il savait pertinemment de quoi elle parlait. Son regard se fit triste.

-Es-tu en train de suggérer que ça m'a amusé ?

-Oh mon dieu non, dit-elle le ton calme et ferme, ses yeux droits et fiers fixés dans les siens. Ça ferait de toi un monstre.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Au bout d'un moment, un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de William.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux que ça, je dirais que tu essais d'engendrer une dispute pour éviter la sortie en mer de ce soir, dit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, son regard le fuyant.

-Ceci est-une discussion intéressante mais nous la reprendrons après ce soir, tu es d'accord ?

Yumi acquiesça avec lenteur. William eut un plus grand sourire, sûr de sa victoire. Il lui tendit son assiette et sans un mot Yumi le servit. Le repas s'écoula dans le silence.

Plus tard, Yumi caressait une statuette de Bouddha en pierre noire.

-Tu repense à notre lune de miel ? Demanda William en l'observant.

Il vint lui mettre son anorak sur les épaules en continuant :

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai donné ça, puis je t'ai invité à danser.

-C'était les plus beaux jours de toute ma vie, dit-elle comme si elle pensait fortement ses mots.

Il la tourna vers lui en douceur.

-On sera toujours ensemble, dit-il en lui baisant la main, je ne te laisserai jamais partir.

Il sourit et ne lâchant pas sa main, l'entraîna avec lui.

-Il est temps d'y aller.

Sur le bateau, Jim Moralès guidaient son voilier avec aisance. Pensant que la pratique ne faisait jamais de mal, il avait laissé William s'occuper de la voile tandis qu'il restait au gouvernail. Yumi, assise à l'arrière ne pouvait cacher sa tension. Le remarquant du coin de l'œil, Jim essaya de remotiver ses troupes :

-Allons ce n'est rien, dit-il alors qu'ils constataient que la lune se voilait derrière des nuages rendus noirs par la nuit. Tout va bien aller ma petite, elle va revenir, ajouta t'il en parlant de l'astre nacrée.

Yumi lui rendit un faible sourire tandis que William l'observait de son regard perçant. Malheureusement pour lui, Jim avait tort. A peine quelques minutes après ses mots rassurant, il se mit à pleuvoir drues et le vent se leva. La vitesse avec laquelle la tempête tomba sur eux, les surpris tous.

-Je pensais que vous aviez dit que le temps serait beau ce soir, accusa William.

-C'est vrai, répliqua Jim, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. On ferait mieux de rentrer.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna le gouvernail et fit faire demi-tour au navire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, tout ira bien, lança William sans même regarder sa femme.

-La première bouée est là, ajouta Jim en apercevant la dite bouée à bâbord, on y est bientôt.

La foudre se mêla alors à la pluie. Jim voyant l'une de ses voiles s'agiter sous le vent, cria à William de la retendre. William s'en occupa immédiatement. Il tourna le winch* avec vigueur. Mais comble de malchance, l'écoute* lâcha. D'un claquement sec, le foc* se libéra de toute entrave.

-Récupère-la, hurla Jim dans le vent, oubliant le vouvoiement dans l'urgence de l'instant.

William glissa plus qu'il ne grimpa jusqu'au mât. Voyant qu'il était en difficulté, Jim lâcha la barre et vint l'aider. Alors que le vent rabattait le foc sur eux, William s'en saisit et agrippa fermement la corde. Une bourrasque plus vive que les précédentes fit gonfler le foc, entraînant dangereusement William par-dessus bord. Jim arriva juste à temps, il s'empara à son tour de l'écoute. Les deux hommes, glissant sous la force du vent et sur le revêtement dégoulinant d'eau du bateau, réussirent à rattacher le foc. Mais c'était sans compter l'absence du capitaine à la barre. Sans contrôle sur sa direction, le voilier était balloté par les vagues. Alors que le foc était enfin rattaché avec succès, une vague frappa la coque à bâbord, suivant ce nouveau mouvement d'inertie la bôme* se retourna et frappa un William debout sur le bastingage sans méfiance. Lâchant un cri de surprise, William perdit l'équilibre et tomba à l'eau.

-J'arrive, hurla Jim en se penchant immédiatement au dessus de l'eau.

Il lui attrapa les mains et avec une force qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas avoir il le remonta à bord. Fatigués, les deux hommes restèrent une seconde ainsi, allongés sur le ventre, profitant de ce bref répit dans leurs aventures. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Dès que le regard de William se porta sur la place vide de Yumi, la peur et la panique refirent surface. Se redressant soudain, son voisin le regarda sans comprendre jusqu'à qu'il l'entende hurler le nom de sa femme. Jim regarda alentour et ne put que constater avec horreur la disparition de la jeune femme.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla t'il alors que William continuait de hurler le prénom de Yumi dans le vent à s'en décrocher les poumons.

Une heure plus tard, alors que les garde-côtes faisaient des recherches, la mer encore agitée, William, une couverture sur les épaules entra dans la cabine.

-On devrait demander d'autres bateaux, insista t'il son inquiétude lui faisant prendre un ton rageur. Elle doit être là quelque part, il faut agir plus vite. Reprenez la radio et appelez du monde.

A peine avait-il dit cela que l'un des matelots s'exclama :

-On a trouvé quelque chose !

William se précipita sur le pont, tandis que deux des garde-côtes remontaient quelque chose le long d'une perche. Pour William, le temps se figea. Le silence fit place sur le bateau alors que tous regardait l'objet repêché. L'espoir qui avait naquit dans le cœur de William mourut à l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur le gilet de sauvetage de Yumi. Ce fut tout ce qu'ils retrouvèrent d'elle ce soir-là

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, tout lui rappelait la présence ou plutôt l'absence de sa femme. Un mélange de plusieurs émotions plus diverses et plus vicieuses les unes que les autres se bousculaient en son for intérieur. D'abord le chagrin, un trou énorme semblait s'être formé en son être, lui causant une douleur atroce et impossible à oublier. S'ajoutait à cela le manque. Un besoin d'elle irrépressible et impossible à combler. Il n'avait eu qu'elle et elle seule dans sa vie. Qu'allait-il devenir sans Yumi ? Ensuite venait la colère. Contre lui-même, pour ne pas avoir su la protéger. Dire que tout cela avait été son idée.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la statue de Bouddha. Le dernier objet qu'elle avait touché. Une poignée de souvenirs le submergèrent à la vue de cet objet. Leur lune de miel, Yumi dans sa robe de mariée, son sourire. Avec délicatesse, il posa les mains sur la statue. Il la souleva entre ses doigts, la tournant au fil des images que la sculpture lui rappelait. Comme voulant soudain rompre ce rêve hypnotique, il lâcha des yeux la statue et rencontra son reflet dans la baie vitrée.

La colère revint alors, tandis qu'il fixait des yeux le coupable de son malheur. Lui-même. Avec un cri de rage, il jeta l'idole sur la vitre. Le verre explosa en mille morceaux. A l'image de son cœur, pensa-t-il. Son regard se porta au loin dans la pénombre de la nuit, vers la mer, dont il entendait les vagues se fendre sur la plage avec fracas, comme un écho à sa fureur. Il s'avança parmi les débris et s'appuya au rebord de la terrasse. Un hurlement de rage monta dans sa gorge et franchit ses lèvres.

-YUMI !

Aucun écho ne lui répondit cette fois-ci.

Lexique de ce chapitre :

Bôme : support horizontale de la grand-voile.

Ecoute : élément de cordage permettant de régler l'angle d'une voile par rapport au vent.

Foc : Voile située à l'avant du bateau.

Winch : petit treuil manuel destiné à faciliter la tension des écoutes.

A bientôt pour la suite, n'oublié pas les commentaires. Je sais, on a souvent la flemme, mais ça fait bien plaisir à l'auteur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Modification ! Désolée pour ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre précédemment, mais j'ai probablement posté ce chapitre trop vite et pas vraiment satisfaite j'ai modifié ce qui ne me plaisait pas. Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture (cette fois c'est la bonne !).**

Réponse à Matrix 97121 : Merci encore pour ton message ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Moins de suspense mais plus d'humour. Pour Hiroki et les parents de Yumi, je dis rien, autant laissé la surprise. Je partage ton avis sur William, s'était d'ailleurs le choix le plus simple de le prendre en tant que grands méchants.

Et j'ai oublié de te dire, mais oui, tu as raison un prof comme Jim ça s'oublie pas ! ^^

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture sachant que le « piment » va bientôt commencer. (youhou !)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Chapitre 3 : nouveau départ.

Alors que les funérailles de Yumi Dumbar, disparue en mer, avait lieu en haut d'une colline donnant sur l'étendue d'eau qui l'avait avalé, le soleil éclairait la scène. A l'image du sourire de la défunte, cette note de gaité rendit un peu de baume au cœur à ceux présents à la cérémonie. Tous sauf William. Il resta longtemps après que tous furent partis. Contemplant la photo de celle qu'il avait aimé plus qu'elle ne le saurait jamais.

Laissons William à son désespoir et revenons en arrière. Revenons avec Yumi, à l'instant de sa mort…

_C'est le jour où je suis morte et où quelqu'un d'autre fut sauvé._

Alors que les cris de William résonnaient dans la tempête, Yumi était accrochée à la bouée que le bateau avait passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle entendait ses cris. Mais elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Ce soir était sa seule chance, elle s'en était saisie. Elle n'avait aucun regret. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé.

_Quelqu'un qui avait peur de l'eau mais qui apprit à nager._

Elle se souvenait des encouragements de ses amies rencontrées à la piscine. Elle n'aurait rien pu mettre en œuvre sans elles. Leur gentillesse et leur soutien dans la lutte de l'une de ses plus grandes phobies ne saurait jamais être suffisamment gratifié.

_Quelqu'un qui savait qu'il y aurait un instant où il ne regarderait pas._

Elle savait que son unique occasion serait quand il ne la regarderait pas. Cette excursion en bateau l'était. C'était le seul moment de l'année où il n'aurait pas, l'espace d'un instant, les yeux en permanence sur elle et sur ses actions. Où, trop occuper par sa passion pour la voile et son obsession à vouloir jouer les héros, il ne ferait pas attention.

Son plan n'était pas si simple. Combien de fois avait-elle eut peur qu'il découvre la supercherie ? Qu'il prenne malencontreusement un appel de ses amies qui l'attendaient à la piscine municipale ? Qu'il apprenne qu'elle ne travaillait plus à la bibliothèque depuis des mois ? Que chacune des heures qu'elle lui avait fait croire comme étant du travail n'était en faite qu'une longue thérapie pour se débarrasser de sa phobie de l'eau ? Elle avait apprit à nager. Sachant que comme chaque année, il insisterait pour l'emmener en mer. Une autre excuse pour la torturer. Mais pas cette fois. Non, pas cette fois.

Elle avait agi avec patience. Attendant cette occasion depuis trop longtemps, elle avait eu peur qu'il remarque sa nervosité grandissante au fil des jours, des semaines puis des mois alors qu'elle lui cachait son secret.

_Quelqu'un qui savait que l'absence de lumière lui montrerait le chemin._

Elle avait fait exprès d'exploser les ampoules du lampadaire. Elle savait que cette pointe d'obscurité sur la plage serait son seule point de repère. Elle l'avait suivi, nageant jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force. Même si elle avait remercié mentalement cette tempête inattendue pour lui avoir donné l'occasion de s'évader, celle-ci l'avait retardée.

Pantelante dans les vagues, Yumi s'extirpa enfin de l'eau. Elle ne perdit pas de temps. Elle ne savait quand William reviendrait de ses recherches en mer qu'elle était sûre qu'il mènerait. Elle courut jusqu'à la villa, le corps gelé et hoquetant encore. Sa première action fut de prendre le sac qu'elle avait caché dans le plafond de la chambre. Elle avait eut le temps de se préparer. Le sac contenait des affaires de rechange, une perruque, de l'argent mis de côté et un ticket de bus.

Elle se changea et mis la perruque rousse. Avant de quitter la salle de bain où elle s'était arrangée la coiffe devant le miroir, elle avisa son alliance à son doigt. Serrant les dents, elle tira avec force pour se débarrasser de la bague. Avec un soupir étouffé, l'anneau quitta enfin son doigt. D'un geste sec, elle le jeta dans la cuvette des toilettes et tira la chasse.

Après ce dernier geste, elle quitta la villa pour la dernière fois, sans un regard en arrière. Elle prit le bus de nuit pour lequel elle avait pris un ticket. Elle avait choisie la première destination qui venait et que se trouvait le plus loin possible de leur maison sur la plage. Elle allait vers le sud de la France, c'était parfait, elle n'y était jamais allée. Elle pourrait tout recommencer à zéro.

Le voyage fut long. Elle dormit une longue partie du chemin. Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il restait encore quelques heures avant destination, une dame lui adressa soudain la parole :

-Vous voulez une pomme ?

Yumi se tourna avec surprise en constatant la pomme tendue devant son nez.

-Ça fait toujours du bien une pomme, ajouta sa voisine. Allez-y, j'en ai plein.

Yumi eut un sourire. La femme était un peu corpulente, les cheveux frisés et une bonne mine qui respirait la bonté et la joie de vivre. Elle accepta la pomme et croqua dedans avec avidité. Trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle en avait oublié qu'elle avait faim. Alors qu'elle mordait encore dedans, la femme lui dit :

-Je m'appelle Rosa Petitjean, je viens visiter ma nièce qui vit près de Marseille. Ce n'est pas la porte à côté mais quand on a pas vu sa famille depuis un moment, on prend le risque.

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Et vous, demanda t'elle, vous venez visiter quelqu'un dans le coin ?

Yumi mit un instant avant de répondre. Même si elle trouvait la femme sympathique, elle ne savait si elle pouvait se permettre de tout lui raconter. Ces donc en choisissant ces mots qu'elle répondit :

-Mon frère est dans un centre de soin depuis un accident de voiture. Il en est devenu aveugle et est paralysée du côté droit. Il n'a plus que moi.

La femme eut un air sincèrement désolée en entendant ces mots.

-J'en suis navrée, dit-elle. Vous étiez dans le nord pour quelle raison ?

-J'étais en visite chez une vieille amie, répondit avec plus de prudence Yumi, elle avait besoin de moi.

-Elle était malade ? S'inquiéta Rosa.

Se demandant si elle n'allait pas trop loin, elle se repositionna dans son siège avec gène.

-Mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires, ajouta t'elle.

Yumi la regarda un moment sans rien dire puis vint à une décision.

-Elle a quitté son mari, lâcha t'elle.

Rosa se retourna vers elle.

-Il était horrible et avait l'habitude de la frapper, continua Yumi se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir son flot de paroles.

-Oh non, souffla Rosa.

-Ҫa a commencé juste après leur lune de miel. Dans les premiers temps, il avait était charmant, drôle et tendre. Elle avait pensé qu'il serait l'homme avec qui elle se sentirait en sécurité. Puis tout a changé.

Yumi sentait ses yeux s'humidifier alors qu'elle racontait sa propre histoire à une totale inconnue. Elle ne pleurerait pas, ce temps-là était fini et révolu.

-Il lui disait que si elle le quittait il la punirait. Il le pensait, ces punitions étaient terribles. Il ne la laisserait jamais partir, lui disant qu'il la retrouverait n'importe où.

-Ne pouvait-elle pas appeler la police ? Questionna Rosa se sentant prise de compassion pour l'histoire de cette jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Oh si, elle l'a fait et même un avocat, sourit Yumi avec tristesse. Ils lui ont dit qu'elle pouvait faire une demande d'arrêt sur instance ou un ordre de restriction. C'était juste pathétique, ajouta t'elle pour elle-même.

-Mais alors, comment est-elle partie ? S'inquiéta cette fois la bonne femme.

Yumi regardait par la fenêtre quand elle répondit à cette dernière question.

-Elle… elle a tout risqué et s'est échappée pour recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Rosa Petitjean garda le silence, observant son interlocutrice avec une soudaine douceur.

-C'est une brave fille, dit-elle.

Yumi releva la tête à ces mots.

-Elle pense qu'elle est une lâche, avoua Yumi.

-Une lâche ? S'étonna Rosa. Pas une fille comme ça !

Yumi eut un soupir à fendre l'âme. Rosa la surpris à nouveau en lui posant une nouvelle question :

-Combien de temps es-tu resté avec lui ?

Yumi croisa son regard. La femme la regardait avec bonté et chaleur.

-Trop longtemps, répondit-elle.

Sa voix se cassa légèrement alors récitait comme une litanie :

-Trois ans, sept mois, six jours.

Le silence fit place entre elles. Puis, souhaitant sûrement avoir des pensées plus joyeuses, Yumi lança :

-Merci pour la pomme.

Elles échangèrent un sourire.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'elle avait changé de bus à Marseille, Yumi aperçue un panneau qui lui décrocha un vrai sourire. Elle posa les deux mains sur la vitre du bus, prenant plaisir de la vue et de la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait.

« Bienvenue à Barjols »

Le sourire toujours scotché à ses lèvres, elle vit des enfants jouer autour de la place de la mairie. Deux grand-mères, assises sur un banc se parlaient l'une à l'autre tout en tricotant, discutant sûrement des derniers potins ou se rappelant le bon vieux temps. Plus loin, alors que le bus faisait le tour de la place, elle aperçut une bande d'hommes ayant pour âge moyen la cinquantaine jouant une partie de pétanque. Le bus s'arrêta à la gare et c'est la qu'elle en descendit.

-Attention ! Hurla quelqu'un.

A peine sortit du bus, Yumi eut tout juste le temps de se retourner avant d'être frapper de plein fouet par une forme jaune et violette. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur alors que ses fesses heurtaient le pavé.

-Oups désolé, fit la une voix au dessus d'elle.

Elle ouvrit un œil. La forme jaune et violette se trouvait en fait être un beau jeune homme blond. Ce dernier lui offrit un terrible sourire.

-Je ne vous avais pas vu mademoiselle, dit-il.

-Odd, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Grogna une autre voix à leur côté.

Yumi tourna la tête pour apercevoir un autre jeune homme. Bruns et les yeux de la même couleur, il portait un tee-shirt kaki et un jean. Un ballon de football sous le bras, il regardait son ami avec un air renfrogné. Le dénommé Odd se releva avec souplesse, Yumi remarqua alors son haut violet avec une tête de chien dessus.

-J'ai juste glissé sur une peau de banane, c'est fou ce que le gens peuvent être distrait.

-Ou sans gêne, répliqua Ulrich dans un murmure en regardant son ami avec insistance.

S'il avait dit cela pour lui-même, son ton était assez audible pour que Yumi l'entende. Odd allongea une main vers Yumi pour l'aider à se relever.

-Mais regarde plutôt, le jolie bouton d'or sur lequel je suis tombé, déclara t'il. Vous êtes nouvelle par ici je me trompe ?

-Euh, non, répondit Yumi prise au dépourvu.

-Bienvenue ! Lança aussitôt Odd en écartant les bras. Moi c'est Odd Delarobia et lui là – il montra son ami du pouce – c'est Ulrich Stern.

Yumi jeta un regard vers le concerné. Le brun se contenta de lever légèrement la main en signe de bonjour.

-Et vous êtes ?

Yumi réfléchit à toute vitesse. Quel était le nom qu'elle s'était dit qu'elle porterait maintenant ? Ah oui !

-Maya, dit-elle en souriant, Maya Lyoko.

-C'est un plaisir de vous être tombé dessus Maya, lâcha Odd avec un sourire charmeur.

Un toussotement peu discret retentit sur sa droite.

-Ça va, ça va, monsieur grincheux, fit le blond. On y va à ta partie de foot.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Yumi avec un air enjôleur.

-Bon, ben à la revoyure !

-Au revoir, fit-elle.

Elle tourna son regard vers Ulrich. A son grand effarement, ce dernier détourna le regard et, lui tournant le dos, partit sans un mot.

« Et ben quel accueil ! » pensa t'elle en son for intérieur.

Alors qu'Odd courait pour rattraper son ami, il se retourna et, les mains en porte voix, s'écria :

-Oublie pas, Odd Delarobia ! Ici, tu cries mon nom et j'accoure !

Yumi retint un petit rire et agita doucement la main dans le vent. Elle fut trop loin pour entendre la suite de leur conversation.

-C'est sûr, maintenant j'ai un ticket, lâcha Odd en croisant les mains derrière sa tête et en se mettant à siffler.

Ulrich poussa un soupir.

-Chaque semaine c'est pareil, dit-il, tu fonces sur la première inconnue qui descend du bus. T'en as pas marre de te prendre des râteaux ?

Odd se pencha en avant et regarda son ami de biais, un air faussement vexé sur le visage.

- Quoi ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu pense que moi, Odd le magnifique, je suis incapable d'avoir une relation sérieuse ?

Ulrich se retint de répondre « Oui, je le pense ! », il savait que sinon la discussion n'en finirait jamais. Heureusement pour lui, Odd reprit.

-De toute façon, cette fois c'est la bonne, sourit-il d'un air satisfait.

Ulrich poussa un autre soupir et garda le silence. Il n'avait pas besoin de détromper son ami. Comme à chaque fois, la nouvelle inconnue s'en chargerait.

Yumi s'était débarrassée de la perruque dans les toilettes publique. A présent, elle marchait vers l'endroit de son rendez-vous. Elle avait une entrevue dans une maison de la ville avec un entrepreneur. Elle avait déjà eut un bon sentiment en voyant les photos de la maison, elle espérait fortement qu'il serait confirmé lorsqu'elle se trouverait sur place.

Traversant la rue, elle s'arrêta devant le portail en bois d'une maison à deux étages. Les murs peints en jaune et le jardin planté d'arbre respiraient la sérénité. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive un autre sourire vint habiter son visage.

-Je vois qu'apparemment l'extérieur vous plaît, fit une voix maligne.

Interrompant sa rêverie, Yuma se tourna vers une jeune femme en tailleur et aux cheveux blonds.

-Euh oui, sourit Yumi. Vous êtes de l'agence ?

-Oui, sourit à son tour son interlocutrice. Nicole Weber.

-Maya Lyoko.

Elles se serrèrent la main.

-Je vous fais visiter l'intérieur ? Proposa Nicole en sortant un trousseau de clé de la mallette qu'elle tenait dans une main.

-Avec plaisir.

Yumi entra dans la maison. Tout était déjà meublé. Les anciens propriétaires étaient morts et la famille ne pouvait garder la maison. Cela ne perturbait pas Yumi. La maison respirait la fraîcheur et malgré la marque des souvenirs sur certains murs, elle se sentait étrangement chez elle. Elle savait que toutes les économies que ses parents lui avaient laissées y passeraient. Peu importe, à l'instant elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi sûre d'elle-même depuis des années.

Alors que le charme de la cuisine et du salon, décorés et meublés de vieux meubles en chêne, opérait sur elle, elle gravit les escaliers et se rendit au deuxième étage. Deux chambres et une salle de bain, relié par un couloir au vieux parquet. Rustique mais au combien plus vivant et plus chaleureux que les murs noirs et blancs, les meubles en verre aux armures métalliques et le carrelage gris qu'elle avait connu ces trois dernières années.

Nicole, en bonne professionnelle, l'avait suivi et avait donné des explications sur chaque pièce, mais voyant que sa cliente ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, trop obnubilée par son observation, elle était restée silencieuse depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle arborait un sourire, sachant que l'affaire ne durerait plus longtemps. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elles se retrouvaient toutes deux sur le perron, Yumi donna raison à Nicole.

-Je la prends, se décida Yumi sans hésitation.

Ce fut avec un sentiment d'émerveillement qu'elle se retrouva devant sa maison un temps plus tard. Elle avait un chez soi. Un endroit à elle seule, qu'elle pourrait gérer à sa façon. Pas de règles, aucune impression de surveillance constante. Elle prit une grande inspiration, sentant le soleil de ce mois de juillet lui caressait le visage. Prise dans le tourbillon de sa liberté nouvelle, elle franchit d'un pas presque dansant la porte d'entrée. Oui, aujourd'hui était le premier jour d'un nouveau départ.


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse à Matrix97121 : Contente que ça te plaise toujours. Evidemment, je tente de respecter au maximum les personnalités des persos. Je m'éclate de plus en plus d'ailleurs. Ce chapitre est de loin mon préféré, plus court mais plus marrant.**

_**Au fait avez-vous remarquez mon clin d'œil à la série ? Maya est le prénom que Jérémie avait donné à Aelita avant de connaître sa véritable identité. Et Lyoko, ben pour Lyoko ! Je me suis dit que ça serait drôle de donner ce nom à Yumi, pour le temps où elle joue incognito. Mais avant de trop en dire je vous laisse à votre lecture !**_

Chapitre 4 : Espionnage

Tout cela lui était intolérable. Il lui était impossible de vivre dans cette maison. Les meubles avaient été couvert de tissus blancs. Les souvenirs qui habitaient leur villa sur la plage lui collait à la peau. C'était comme respiré un air vicié. A chaque pas dans la maison, ses poumons aspiraient son parfum, causant une profonde douleur dans sa poitrine. Une plaie qui ne se refermerait jamais.

Alors qu'il marchait le long de l'allée de sable et de planches de bois, tentant de prendre l'air pure et iodée de l'océan, son pied nu tomba sur un morceau de verre. Jurant entre ses dents, il s'appuya à la barrière en retirant le morceau de verre de la plante de son pied. Tandis que ses doigts pressaient la plaie, ses yeux se posèrent sur les débris coupants dans le sable. Cherchant d'où ils pouvaient provenir, ses yeux se levèrent vers le lampadaire. Il constata alors que les ampoules étaient brisées.

« Curieux » pensa t'il.

Yumi passa le reste de la semaine à arranger la maison. Si l'héritage de ses parents n'était plus, elle avait encore ses propres économies. Avoir travaillé en temps que bibliothécaire ne rapporter pas grand-chose, elle n'avait cependant jamais eu à dépenser quoique ce soit. William avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à combler ses besoins. Raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas compris son envie d'avoir un travail. Pour lui, l'image d'une femme indépendante allait très peu avec son idée de la parfaite femme au foyer.

Yumi secoua la tête, forçant William à sortir de ses pensées. Son mari était loin et – à son grand espoir – elle ne le reverrait jamais. Bien décidé à ne plus se morfondre et à redevenir la jeune femme belle et forte qu'elle avait été, elle attacha ses courts cheveux en une couette, se munit du rouleau et commença à peindre les murs de la cuisine en jaune. Elle avait passé la matinée à préparer les meubles et à enlever la tapisserie vieillotte et brunit par le temps. Petit à petit et jour après jour, la maison reprit des couleurs et une touche de convivialité que Yumi voulait apporter.

C'était mercredi, alors qu'elle avait creusé un trou dans son jardin pour y planter un érable japonais, Yumi entendit un bruit étrange. Elle leva la tête cherchant l'origine de ce bruit avec son ouïe fine. C'était un sifflement dans l'air suivi d'un grognement sourd. Ces sons semblaient revenir à répétitions. Elle tourna son regard vers les buissons épais qui marqué la limite entre son jardin et celui de son voisin. Avec lenteur, elle se leva.

Ses mains gantées et couvertes de terres écartèrent les branches. Regardant par le trou ainsi formé, Yumi vit son voisin de dos en train de s'entraîner au sabre. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant bougé au rythme d'attaques ennemies inconnues. Ses gestes étaient fluides, précis. Les muscles de ses épaules et de son dos mis à nu jouant au fil de ses mouvements. C'était comme regarder une danse, Yumi était totalement hypnotisée. Le sabre tenu à deux mains, le jeune homme comme pris dans son étrange transe, fit un soudain demi-tour sur lui-même, la lame en biais tranchant l'air. Yumi lâcha un cri de surprise et recula subitement. D'un geste vif, elle se cacha derrière le tronc d'un arbre, son avant bras devant la bouche – faute d'utiliser ses mains terreuses – pour maintenir sa respiration silencieuse.

Elle avait reconnu le jeune homme quand il s'était retourné. Il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre qu'Ulrich Stern, le garçon renfrogné qu'elle avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt. Yumi retint son souffle alors que le silence se faisait oppressant de l'autre côté de la haie. Elle attendit, le corps tendu que son voisin s'éloigne. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement quand elle entendit la baie vitrée coulisser et se refermer derrière lui. Un rire nerveux franchit ses lèvres. Elle avait vraiment agi comme une gamine. Elle secoua la tête devant sa propre bêtise et se remit au travail, oubliant pour le moment son mystérieux voisin.

Deux jours plus tard, elle s'était rendu jusqu'au marché du village. Elle se trouvait devant un stand de légume, humant le parfum de tomates fraîches lorsqu'une voix la tira de ses reflections :

-Maya ! Hey, Maya !

La voix se trouvant très proche d'elle, Yumi se retourna. Elle vit alors Odd secouait les bras dans l'air à quelques mètres d'elle, lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Elle lui en offrit un en retour tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle :

-Et ben, ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle et tu réponds pas, dit-il, on est rêveuse aujourd'hui ?

Yumi sentit un mélange de panique et de gêne l'envahir.

-Euh, oui oui, c'est ça, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, répondit-elle un peu vite, désolée.

-Tu fais tes courses ? Lui demanda t'il.

-Oui, sourit-elle, et toi ?

-On est là pour visiter un ami, répondit Odd de son ton naturellement enjoué. Il est toujours coincé derrière son ordinateur, mais aujourd'hui on s'est décidé à le sortir de son monde informatique.

On ? se demanda t'elle et presque sans réfléchir son regard passa par-dessus l'épaule d'Odd pour croiser le regard perçant et indifférent d'Ulrich. Sa gêne s'accrue soudain. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu s'entraîner dans son jardin, Yumi avait plusieurs fois songé au jeune homme, sans vraiment savoir quoi penser de son air renfrogné. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'Odd continuait à lui parler et semblait avoir déjà posé trois fois une question :

-Bon alors, t'es en location dans le coin ou tu crèches à l'hôtel ?

Yumi se secoua mentalement, et revint dans la conversation.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit-elle, j'habite ici.

-Vrai ? S'exclama Odd apparemment ravi. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais une touriste ! C'est super ! On va se voir plus souvent alors.

Encore une fois, il lui offrit un grand sourire charmeur. Yumi sourit en retour, elle voyait venir les tentatives de dragues d'Odd longtemps à l'avance. Mais le jeune homme était sympathique et de très loin pas assez sérieux pour qu'elle se sente offensée.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, continua Odd, ce soir on va tous voir le concert d'une amie ça te tente ? C'est de la techno, mais elle a un style qui accroche, c'est d'enfer !

-Et bien oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Yumi cachant mal son enthousiasme.

-Super ! Tu vas voir on va s'éclater. Tu veux qu'on passe te chercher ? Enchaîna t'il.

-Euh, oui, ça m'arrangerait, dit-elle en réfléchissant rapidement.

Elle fouilla un instant dans son panier et en sortie un stylo et un papier. Elle écrivit dessus sous l'œil attentif d'Odd et celui désintéressé d'Ulrich. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de la conversation. Yumi se demanda sérieusement ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, lorsqu'elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en tendant le papier à Odd.

-C'est mon adresse, dit-elle.

-Ok, cool, on passera à dix-neuf heures, lança Odd. Salut !

-Salut ! Sourit Yumi.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Yumi ne manqua pas de remarquer la froideur du jeune brun. « Oui, moi aussi je suis contente de t'avoir revu » Ironisa t'elle en pensée. Secouant la tête comme pour chasser son énervement soudain, elle revint à ses courses.

Plus loin, Odd s'extasiait devant le petit bout de papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

-Ha ha ! S'écria t'il à l'intention de son ami avec un air vainqueur. Je t'avais dit qu'elle était dingue de moi.

-Mais oui, Odd, soupira Ulrich en tentant de retenir un sourire moqueur – tentative à laquelle il échoua lamentablement. Tu es un tombeur, tu es un tombeur.

-Hey Ulrich, fit soudain Odd en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Ulrich s'arrêta à son tour, surpris par le ton soudain sérieux de son ami.

-Quoi ? S'étonna t'il, un sourcil levé.

Odd lui mit le papier devant les yeux.

-Ҫa se trouve pas dans ta rue ?

Ulrich se saisit vivement du papier et le lut attentivement.

-T'as raison, souffla t'il encore étonnée. Je savais pas que la maison était à nouveau habitée. J'ai vu aucun camion déménageur ou quoique ce soit de ce genre.

« Mais alors, l'autre jour… » songea t'il. « Non, ça devait être un chat ».

Yumi rentra chez elle le panier plein. Avant de se mettre au fourneau pour le repas de midi, elle rangea ses provisions dans ces placards. Alors qu'elle avait fini, elle se figea devant ses étagères. Elle eut un sourire alors qu'une envie subite la parcourait. Du bout des doigts, elle donna des coups rapides dans les boîtes et paquets à l'intérieur de son placard, mettant en désordre les objets. Ayant un petit rire, elle ferma les portes du placard, satisfaite. Oui, pour sûr, cela faisait du bien d'être libre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les gens ! Désolée pour ce retard mais je me suis concentrée sur mon livre (on ne sait jamais quand l'inspiration nous prend). En plus j'ai fait l'erreur de commencer un puzzle (plus rien ne m'arrête dans ces cas-là). Enfin bref, plein de raisons plus stupide les unes que les autres. Mais bonne nouvelle, ce chapitre est plus long que les précedents.**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent et à vos commentaires, ça me touche beaucoup. J'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre aussi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : Peur inoubliable

William calculait les risques d'un investissement probable avec une entreprise concurrente à un de leur client lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha. C'était sa secrétaire :

-Oui Nadine, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda t'il d'une voix polie.

-Il y a une femme au téléphone qui demande à vous parler monsieur, répondit la voix féminine de Nadine.

-J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangé, répliqua t'il a voix un peu plus dur.

-Je sais, répondit la secrétaire avec gêne, mais elle a dit qu'elle connaissait votre femme, crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

Cela eut l'effet demandé.

- Passez-la-moi, ordonna William.

Nadine s'exécuta. Après un court bip, William entendit la voix douce de la femme en question au téléphone. Il mit le haut parleur et la voix résonna dans le bureau.

-Bonjour, monsieur Dumbar ?

-Lui-même, répondit William.

-Je suis Milly Soloviev, je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais j'ai appris pour Yumi et je voulais vous dire à quel point elle nous manque.

-Merci, répondit William, d'une voix lente. Comment l'avez-vous connu ?

-Je l'ai connu du YWCA*.

William tiqua.

-Vous devez faire erreur, dit-il, Yumi n'a jamais mis les pieds à la YWCA.

-Oh, non, non, rassura la femme, on prenait des cours de natation toutes les semaines. Tous les vendredis à huit heures du matin.

William se leva en entendant ça. Il sentait la confusion l'envahir.

-Ecoutez, dit-il encore comme pour se justifier, il doit y avoir une erreur, ma femme s'est noyée. Elle ne savait pas nager.

-Dans les premiers temps, c'était vrai, répondit aussitôt Milly, mais elle est devenue une bonne nageuse.

William continua à marcher autour de son bureau. La confusion faisant place à la détresse.

-Vous devez réellement parler de quelqu'un d'autre.

Notant le désarroi dans la voix de son interlocuteur, Milly hésita avant de poser une question :

-Monsieur Dumbar, commença t'elle le ton moins sûr, votre femme prenait des cours de gymnastque, n'est-ce pas ?

William eut un soupir de dérision.

-Non, ma femme n'a jamais pris de cours de gymnastique, dit-il presque soulagé.

Ça n'était donc pas de Yumi dont elle parlait.

-C'est étrange, continua la voix de Milly. Elle nous disait que c'était là qu'elle se faisait tous ces bleus et ces marques.

William se figea. Non, non, c'est impossible. La panique monta. Le monde sembla tourner sur lui-même.

-Monsieur, je suis confuse, fit la voix de Milly, je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé…

La voix de Milly disparut lorsqu'William écrasa l'appareil avec rage avec un objet de décoration.

Yumi se tenait devant son miroir. Elle se tournait et se tournait devant son reflet. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle y prenait un tel plaisir. Elle n'était pas de nature coquette. Elle ne s'était maquillée rien que pour lui. Et si elle avait autrefois passé des heures dans la salle de bain pour se préparer c'est parce qu'elle savait que son regard acéré serait à la recherche de la moindre erreur dans sa tenue.

Aujourd'hui, elle prenait juste le plaisir d'être elle-même. Elle avait vêtue un jean noir et un haut montrant ses épaules de la même couleur. William avait acheté tous ses vêtements, les choisissant à son goût. Ce n'est pas que Yumi détestait les couleurs vives, mais elle avait toujours eu une préférence pour le noir. Avant que son mariage ne devienne ce qu'il était, elle avait toujours porté le noir. Heureuse de pouvoir reporter ce qui la rendait elle-même, Yumi se sourit à elle-même dans le miroir.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre en bas, Yumi sourit à nouveau. Ses nouveaux amis étaient là. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre et parvint à la porte au moment où Odd sonnait.

-Salut la belle ! Fit Odd aussitôt qu'elle eut ouvert la porte.

-Salut !

Yumi regarda un instant Ulrich, espérant en vain qu'il dise quelque chose. Quand il détourna à nouveau le regard, Yumi compris que c'était sans espoir à moins qu'elle ne fasse le premier pas. Elle voulait d'une nouvelle vie sans mauvais départ et avec Ulrich, elle avait l'impression d'être partie du mauvais pied depuis le début. De ce qu'elle avait vu de son jardin l'autre jour, elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas si réservé et renfrogné qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Sa curiosité n'en était même que plus grande.

-Ecoute Ulrich, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle emploi un ton pareil. Odd non plus, car cela suffit à le faire taire.

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose, continua t'elle.

Elle hésita, ne sachant pas si son impulsivité ne l'amenait pas à dire n'importe quoi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Insista t'il.

Elle ignora son ton légèrement sec et continua :

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner des cours d'art martiaux ?

Elle avait lâché sa question d'un souffle. Les sourcils d'Ulrich s'élevèrent plus haut sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son étonnement mais Odd fut plus rapide que lui :

-Comment tu sais qu'il enseigne le karaté ? S'exclama t'il.

-C'est du Penchak Silat Odd, réctifia Ulrich par automatisme.

Odd haussa les épaules mais Ulrich reportait déjà son attention sur Yumi. Sentant la gêne la gagner, ses joues se rosirent. Elle passa une main derrière la tête.

-Je ne savais pas, dit-elle, c'est juste que l'autre jour…

-C'était toi alors ? La coupa Ulrich.

Il avait eu un ton accusateur. La gêne de Yumi se fit plus grande encore.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

-Attendez, attendez, interrompit Odd à son tour en levant les mains. De quoi vous parlez ?

-Ta copine m'a espionné l'autre jour, lâcha Ulrich avec mauvaise humeur.

-Je ne t'espionnais pas ! Répliqua vivement Yumi du tac au tac.

« Un pas en avant, trois en arrière » songea t'elle.

Elle serra les lèvres, retenant des paroles regrettables alors qu'Ulrich lui lançait un regard de glace.

-Ecoute, recommença t'elle d'un ton calme, je reconnais que mon attitude était gamine. Mais je suis japonaise, j'ai arrêté les arts martiaux il y a … longtemps, hésita t'elle. J'aimerais juste reprendre le chemin de mon héritage.

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel ils semblèrent se jauger du regard, Odd laissant son regard passait de l'un à l'autre avec appréhension.

-Tu es japonaise ? Demanda finalement Ulrich dans un souffle.

-Lyoko et les yeux bridés, ça évoque quoi pour toi ? Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Odd.

Ulrich lui lança un regard noir. Malgré ce coup d'œil, il semblait s'être calmé. Si son visage était toujours de marbre, son corps semblait moins tendu. Il sembla juger Yumi des yeux. Elle soutint son regard.

-Ok, finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna. Avait-elle rêvé ou avait-elle réellement vu du rouge sur ses joues ? Une petite tape dans le dos, la sortie de ses pensées. Elle sursauta un peu trop fort et faillit pousser un cri de surprise, mais Odd ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle était encore un peu trop sur les nerfs quand il s'agissait d'être touché par quelqu'un.

-Toi tu sais déjà comment le prendre, hein ? Fit-il avec un grand sourire. T'inquiète, il fait l'ours mais il est très tendre à l'intérieur.

-J'ai entendu Odd ! Retentit la voix d'Ulrich plus loin devant eux et sans se retourner.

Yumi émit un petit rire avant de le suivre aux côtés d'Odd. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une clio blanche de première génération. Odd allait prendre la place du conducteur quand il fut bloqué par le corps souple d'Ulrich. Sans un mot le brun tendit la main à son ami, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Odd regarda son camarade sans comprendre.

-Passe-moi les clés Odd, s'impatienta Ulrich.

-Mais tu as eu ton permis dans une boîte surprise, répondit Odd avec une pointe de frustration dans la voix.

-Peut-être, s'énerva Ulrich, mais moi au moins, je me suis pas vu retirer mon permis pour excès de vitesse.

Odd soupira.

-Ok, ok, mais tu y fais gaffe, dit-il en lui passant les clés.

Il fit le tour de sa clio, ouvrit la portière et lança :

-Pas comme avec Jean-Pierre !

Et sur ces mots il claqua la portière d'un geste théâtrale. Ulrich eut un petit rire sarcastique. Yumi le regarda avec surprise. Le voilà qui riait en sa présence maintenant. Il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup pour briser la glace finalement. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle monta à l'arrière derrière le conducteur. Alors qu'Ulrich faisait démarrer le moteur. Yumi demanda en toute innocence :

-C'est qui Jean-Pierre ?

Ulrich eut encore un rire alors qu'Odd se renfrognait dans son siège. Yumi se demanda brièvement s'ils n'avaient pas échangé les rôles quand Ulrich répondit :

-C'était son tamagoshi.

Yumi ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à cette réplique. Odd grimaça, vexé.

-C'est ça moquez-vous, fit-il d'un ton pincé. Mais à la pensée qu'il est mort de faim quelque part me donne encore de l'urticaire.

-C'est ça, répliqua Ulrich en faisant avancer la voiture dans la rue. On le pleure encore.

Alors qu'Odd se renfrognait à nouveau Yumi se renseigna :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ulrich a eut la brillante idée de l'abandonner au premier venu, marmonna Odd.

-Hey ! se défendit Ulrich. Ça devenait une obsession ton truc. Tous les jours c'était Jean-Pierre par-ci, Jean Pierre par là…

La discussion continua ainsi, ponctuée par les chamailleries des deux garçons. Yumi se rendit vite compte que la vexation d'Odd était exagérée. Le jeune blond semblait être un comédien né et la rancune n'était absolument pas dans sa nature. Mais Yumi, sans en avoir conscience s'intéressa un peu plus à Ulrich. Depuis qu'il avait accepté de lui donner des cours, le jeune homme était plus ouvert. Ils échangèrent même un regard complice dans le rétroviseur alors qu'Odd se lançait dans l'une de ses grandes ovations de lui-même. Ce bref échange sembla pour quelques raisons inconnues lui réchauffer le cœur. Ce fut dans cette ambiance chaleureuse qu'ils arrivèrent à Marseille et garèrent la voiture dans un parking bondé. La salle de concert, Docks des Sud était ouverte depuis dix minutes et les gens commençaient déjà à rentrer.

-Bon ben, faut retrouver Jérémy maintenant, souffla Ulrich en claquant sa portière.

-Il m'a dit qu'il nous attendrait à l'entrée, fit Odd en reprenant ses clés au vol alors qu'Ulrich les lui lançait par-dessus la voiture.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le building peint en rouge et noir encore éclairé par les derniers rayons du soleil. Alors que Yumi avançait entouré des deux garçons, un jeune homme blond vêtu d'une chemise bleu ciel se précipita vers eux.

-Hey, les gars vous êtes en retard ! dit-il avec reproche en rehaussant ses lunettes.

Alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant eux, il aperçut alors Yumi. Ses yeux s'étrécirent et un sourire fin s'étala sur ses lèvres, comme s'il était soudain le seul à avoir compris quelque chose. Il croisa le regard ironique d'Ulrich et sut de suite qu'il avait raison.

-Je vois pourquoi, dit-il, encore une conquête d'Odd ?

Il avait chuchoté cette dernière question à l'adresse du brun mais pas assez doucement pour que les autres n'entendent.

-Hey, lâcha alors Yumi vexée, je suis la conquête de personne. Sans vouloir t'offenser Odd, ajouta t'elle à l'adresse de son ami sur un ton d'excuse en se demandant si son impulsivité pourrait un jour être contrôlée. Tu es un très bon ami, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.

Alors que ça saute d'humeur avait surpris tout le monde, Odd eut un de ses fameux sourires.

-T'inquiète, fit-il d'un ton enjouée, je m'en remettrais.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule soudain très sérieux.

-Personne ne peux te blâmer pour avoir peur de sortir avec un super gars comme moi, déclara t'il en se penchant vers elle.

Sur ces derniers mots et comme drapé dans son égocentrisme il se dirigea vers la queue qui entrait au compte goutte. Yumi jeta un regard effaré à Ulrich semblant lui glisser « Est-il réellement narcissique à ce point ou il plaisante ? ». Ulrich se contenta d'hausser les épaules et lui adressa un sourire en coin. Un toussotement la fit se retourner vers Jérémy. Ce dernier semblait gêner et se gratter l'arrière du crâne d'une main.

-Euh je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit il y a cinq minutes, commença t'il à s'excuser, mais tu sais Odd nous a toujours habitué à …

-Laisse tomber Jer, coupa Ulrich en sentant que son ami aller redescendre une mauvaise pente.

Mais Yumi éventa l'allusion d'une main.

-C'est bon, dit-elle, c'est moi qui suit aller un peu fort.

Jérémy sembla rassurer. Il lui tendit alors la main et se présenta pour la première fois.

-Jérémy Belpois, dit-il, et toi, tu es ?

-Yu…Maya, se rattrapa Yumi en se mordant la lèvre, Maya Lyoko.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Jérémy, un peu plus sûr de lui lâcha alors avec un franc sourire :

-Dans tous les cas, tu nous l'as bien remis en place notre Odd. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une fille le rembarrer. Ça lui fera les pieds.

A ces mots Ulrich eut une grimace de dégoût.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux mettre les pieds d'Odd sur le tapis ? Fit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ses pieds ? Demanda Yumi décontenancée par la soudaine tournure de la discussion.

-Crois-moi, répondis Ulrich l'air sombre, tu ne veux pas savoir.

-Oh les gars ! Les appela soudain Odd presque aux portes. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous pioncez ?

-On arrive ! Lui cria Ulrich en se remettant en mouvement.

Yumi les suivit agréablement surprise de sentir à l'aise avec eux. Leur groupe semblait particulièrement atypique mais ô combien sympathique. Elle avait la curieuse impression d'y avoir sa place, de les avoir toujours connu. C'est donc dans cette heureuse ambiance qu'elle entra dans la salle de concert. Les chaises avaient été déplacé afin de permettre aux gens de danser.

-Aelita est juste l'ouverture, chuchota Odd à l'oreille de Yumi. Le vrai concert est des Subdigitals, mais Aelita est leur petite vedette depuis le lycée.

Yumi eut tout juste le temps d'hocher la tête que le chanteur et leader des Subdigitals, Chris, s'avançait sur la scène sous les acclamations du public. Prenant le micro, il annonça Aelita sous les vivas des fans. Avec un sourire il disparut de la scène et quelque seconde plus tard, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et vêtue d'une robe blanche à voile. A l'air concentré qu'elle avait, Yumi devina sans peine qu'elle était nerveuse.

Mais lorsque la jeune femme posa ses mains sur la boîte de mixage, son visage sembla alors se détendre. Elle mit le casque sur ses oreilles. Les yeux fermés et totalement détendue, elle fit démarrer la musique. Yumi fut tout de suite emballée par les sons qui lui parvenait aux oreilles. Odd avait raison, leur amie était incroyable. Très vite et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à danser sur les échos de la musique. Totalement absorbé dans l'ambiance, elle éclata de rire quand Odd la fit tournoyer sur elle–même. Un peu trop fort peut-être car par inadvertance, il lâcha sa main. Se retrouvant sans attache, elle perdit l'équilibre et en une fraction de seconde et sans explication aucune, elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Ulrich qui par hasard se trouvait juste derrière elle.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un instant qui leur parut une éternité. Ils se mirent à rougir tous les deux. Soudain, Yumi se rappela le contact de ses mains sur sa taille. Cette prise de conscience lui rappela brutalement le premier et dernier homme qui l'avait touché ainsi. Alors qu'une sensation irrépressible de peur l'étreignit, son corps se tendit comme un arc et elle repoussa brusquement le jeune brun.

Quand elle vit son air ahuri, elle réalisait tout juste son geste. Son corps était encore parcouru de signaux électriques qui la rendaient confuse.

-Je suis désolée, souffla t'elle d'une voix que les autres entendirent à peine face au tumulte de la musique et des cris des fans. Je crois que je vais prendre l'air.

Elle disparut dans la foule, laissant les trois garçons s'échanger des regards d'incompréhension.

La nuit n'était pas fraîche, mais elle savait que la sensation de froid ne venait pas de la température extérieure. Les bras autour d'elle, elle tentait d'apercevoir les étoiles de là où elle était. Combien de temps encore allait-il la hanter ? Même loin de lui, elle était encore sous son influence. Est-ce que toute forme de contact physique lui était désormais interdite sous peine que cette peur incontrôlable et ancrée profondément dans son cœur ne prenne le dessus ? Un soupir de frustration lui échappa. Elle avait fui, c'était sûrement le lot à payer pour ne pas avoir eut la force de se battre.

Si seulement elle pouvait avoir la force d'oublier – ses mains se contractèrent sur ses avant-bras – là tout de suite à l'instant. C'était son plus grand souhait. Tout recommencer. Vivre une vie qui lui appartenait et dont elle serait le maître.

Elle repensa aux garçons et regretta immédiatement son geste. Elle se demandait comment elle allait expliquer sa soudaine réaction. Elle redressa la tête en entendant des pas derrières elle. Elle se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient mené un peu loin des Docks des Sud. Elle se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre. Elle se prépara mentalement à se défendre quand elle entendit les pas se rapprocher.

Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule elle se retourna en hurlant envoyant son pied dans les airs. L'inconnu lâcha une exclamation de surprise et de douleur quand il se reçut le pied dans la figure.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux prendre des cours de d'autodéfense ? S'éleva une voix.

-Oh mon dieu ! Ulrich ?

Yumi se pencha sur la forme recroquevillé du jeune homme.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle, je pensais que… que…

Elle préféra ne pas finir sa phrase. Pour lui dire quoi ? Que l'espace d'un instant elle avait cru que son ex-mari l'avait retrouvé et essayé de la surprendre dans une ruelle sombre.

-Ça pour sûr tu pensais, dit-il.

Elle ne se formula pas de son ton légèrement énervé, vu ce qu'il venait de prendre, elle l'avait mérité.

-Je t'ai appelé à l'autre bout de la rue mais tu ne t'es pas retournée, ajouta t'il en se redressant, une main sur sa mâchoire abîmée. Tu étais dans la lune ou tu ne reconnais plus ton nom ?

Il avait dit ces derniers mots par pure hasard mais il se figea quand il vit la réaction de Yumi. Elle était d'une soudaine pâleur, blanche comme la lune et le regardait comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Oubliant sa douleur, il demanda :

-Maya, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Ou… oui oui, bien sûr pourquoi ? Répondit-elle.

Il la regarda avec une certaine méfiance.

-Parce qu'on ne dirait pas, répondit-il comme une évidence.

Il la regardait toujours avec méfiance.

-Je vais bien, allons rejoindre les autres, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait plus assuré.

Elle fit demi-tour s'attendant à ce qu'il suive le mouvement et cesse de poser des questions. Mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement d'Ulrich.

-Dis-moi, ton nom c'est bien Maya ?

Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il voit sa panique.

-Allons rejoindre les autres, ajouta t'elle sans le regarder.

Elle se remit à marcher et, après quelques secondes, Ulrich la suivit. Il la rattrapa sans un mot et n'insista pas. Alors qu'il gardait le silence, elle se demanda si elle l'avait blessé pour qu'il reprenne son air grincheux. Remontrant leurs tickets, ils entrèrent à nouveau dans la salle de concert. Aelita avait apparemment fini son entrée car les Subdigitals l'avaient remplacé sur la scène. Jouant des mains, ils se faufilèrent dans le public pour rejoindre Odd et Jérémy. Le premier chantait à tue-tête en chœur avec le groupe tandis que son corps se bougeait sur le rythme de la musique. Quant au second, plus réservé, il se contentait de taper du pied et des mains, un sourire aux lèvres. Quand ils les rejoignirent, ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux et portèrent un regard inquiet vers Yumi.

-Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Odd.

-Rien, répondit Ulrich avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose. Tout va bien.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. Qu'essayait-il donc de faire ? Quand elle croisa son regard, elle comprit qu'il attendait qu'elle confirme.

-Oui tout va bien, dit-elle en détournant les yeux. Je suis désolée, j'ai tout manqué.

-Bah t'inquiète, fit Odd avec l'un de ses fameux sourire, je suis sûr qu'elle te fera une démo rien que pour toi si on lui demande. Pas vrai Jérémy ?

-Sûr, sourit à son tour l'autre blond.

Yumi fit de son mieux pour se fondre dans l'ambiance de la soirée. Mais elle sentait le regard d'Ulrich porté sur elle avec constance. Elle passa le reste du concert à l'ignorer, sachant pertinemment que cela ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. Tôt ou tard, Ulrich trouverait le moyen de lui poser les questions qu'il devait garder précieusement à l'instant.

Elle dansa et chanta tout le reste du concert. Quand la fin arriva, Jérémy lui chuchota de les suivre alors qu'ils allaient en coulisse pour voir Aelita. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa loge. Jérémy leva une main pour frapper quand elle s'ouvrit toute seule et une forme vive rose et blanche se jeta à son cou. Les joues de Jérémy étaient encore rosées quand Aelita s'écarta de lui tout sourire en se tournant vers les trois autres.

-Ben alors les gars, vous m'avez fait attendre, dit-elle.

-Désolée princesse, fit Odd avec un autre de ses sourires charmeurs. Nous avons une invitée, on se devait de lui faire visiter.

Le regard d'Aelita se porta alors sur Yumi. Elle lui fit un superbe sourire, elle vint lui saisirent, les mains.

-Bienvenue dans le groupe, lui dit-elle.

Elle eut soudain un air de conspiratrice et se pencha plus prêt vers elle.

-Je vois que tu as réussi à passer le test.

Yumi pencha la tête vers elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

-Quel test ?

-Celui de supporter la mauvaise humeur d'Ulrich et la vantardise d'Odd assez longtemps pour venir me voir. Tu sais tu es la première à réussir !

Yumi ne sut pas quoi dire si ce n'est sourire. Aelita claqua soudain des mains.

-Bon, je vais chercher mes affaires et on va boire un verre ?

Avant que n'importe qui puisse lui donner une réponse, elle disparut dans sa loge et en sortie deux secondes plus tard aves un sac rose en bandoulière. Elle prit le bras de Jérémy et ils partirent tous dans un bar.

Oubliant ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, Yumi passa ce qui lui sembla être la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Aelita se trouva être une amie plus que charmante. Elle échangeait les répliques avec Odd presqu'aussi vite que lui. Elle devina bien vite que Jérémy et elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus amoureux. Elle pouvait voir les échanges de paroles silencieuses qui passaient par leur regard à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient.

Le temps défila sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Ils discutaient de tout et de n'importe quoi quand Jérémy regarda sa montre.

-Mince, il est déjà deux heures du mat, on ferrait mieux d'y aller, fit-il.

-Oh Jer ! Tu casse l'ambiance là ! Lâcha Odd.

-Quoi ? Intervint alors Ulrich avec un sourire en biais. Tu veux qu'on continue à parler de l'odeur de tes pieds ou de combien tu es maigrichon ? Ajouta t'il en rappelant la dernière blague en date.

-Je suis pas maigrichon ! Coupa Odd au milieu des rires des autres. Je suis svelte.

Le rire de Yumi se mourrait sur ses lèvres quand elle prit elle aussi la parole :

-Jérémy a raison, il se fait tard, dit-elle. J'aimerais bien rentré.

-Les désires de madame sont des ordres, lança Odd en se levant pour s'incliner bien bas devant elle. Je vais de ce pas avancer le carrosse.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie tel un prince, Ulrich le rappela sans se retourner la main levée à plat dans les airs.

-Odd !

-Quoi ? fit se dernier en se retournant, l'air innocent.

-Les clés.

Alors que son ami ne répondait pas, Ulrich se retourna à demi et bougea les doigts de sa main comme une invitation à se dépêcher. Odd lui lança un regard noir. Il prit ses clés et les donna un peu trop vivement à Ulrich.

-J'espérais que tu allais oublier, dit-il.

-Allons, fit Ulrich en se levant à son tour. Je t'ai sauvé la mise trop de fois pour que tu m'en tiennes rigueur.

Odd leva un sourcil en le suivant vers la sortie. Ulrich avait dit ces mots comme s'il insinuait quelque chose.

-De quoi tu parle ? Dit-il. Oh, ajouta t'il semblant réaliser quelque chose, tu ne m'en veux pas encore pour ça quand même ? C'était il y a cinq ans !

-Ouai, j'ai dû me farcir les réparations pendant deux semaines à ta place.

-C'était pas si grave et puis c'était pour la bonne cause.

-Tu parle ! Tout ça pour une fille avec qui tu as eu un rendez-vous qu'une seule fois.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, elle n'aimait pas les chiens ! Je pouvais pas sortir avec une fille qui aime pas les chiens.

-T'aurais peut-être pu t'en rendre compte avant de repeindre les murs de la cafétéria en violet !

La dispute des deux garçons continuait alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers la sortie. Les voyants partirent sans elle, Yumi se leva à son tour.

-Merci pour cette soirée, c'était formidable !

-Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer, répondit Aelita.

-A bientôt, sourit Jérémy.

Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de se précipiter à leur suite. Comme à l'aller, le retour fut ponctué des disputes pas vraiment sévères des deux garçons. Quand Yumi descendit de la voiture un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, elle les remercia grandement et marcha jusque chez elle.

-Maya !

Cette fois-ci, elle ne fit pas l'erreur de ne pas répondre. Elle fit volte face.

-Je n'ai pas de cours à donner dans la journée demain, fit Ulrich. Retrouve-moi chez moi vers dix heures.

-Ok, répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sûre.

Elle rentra dans la maison. Alors que le brun rendait ses clés au blond, Odd donna une claque dans le dos à son ami.

-Dis donc, elle te branche hein ?

-Odd, lâcha Ulrich en faisant demi-tour vers chez lui, la ferme.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un éclat de rire suivit d'un claquement de portière.

YWCA : (Young Women Christian Association) organisation qui par delà le monde défend la paix, la justice, les droits de l'homme et l'environnement. C'est un regroupement de femmes qui poussent le statut de la femme très loin pour combattre l'inégalité homme-femme. (Si vous voulez en savoir plus je vous conseil internet, moi-même je ne connaissais pas avant de revoir le film en anglais et de me renseigner pour cette fanfic (je ne sais plus ce qu'ils disent dans la version française et j'ai eu du mal à mettre la main dessus en français)).


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut les gens ! Alors oui je sais j'ai pris mon temps mais mon travail est assez ralenti par ma traduction romancée des épisodes de Riders of Berk. **

**Réponse aux review :**

**Matrix97121 : merci pour le commentaire toujours aussi long. Tu vois juste pour certaine choe mai je te laisse le plaisir de les découvrir. Si le chapitre précédent t'a plu celui-là te plaira encore plus (intuition d'auteure lol). J'accepte ton défi de long review et je l'attends avec impatience.**

**Sunsnow : ah désolée si je t'ai inquiété. Mais ne t'en fais je vais finir cette histoire. Je sais pas quand mais je vais le faire. Et je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. J'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant.**

**Sur ces mots enjoy it guys ! **

Chapitre 6 : Coup de théâtre.

William se tenait à la fenêtre et regardait au dehors les infirmières et les patients de l'hospice se balader dans les jardins.

-Elle parlait de vous toujours en bon terme, dit-il à l'adresse du directeur Delmas. Elle pensait réellement que son frère était heureux entre vos bonnes mains.

-Merci, c'est gentil, prononça l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants derrière son bureau. Nous avons eut plaisir à prendre soin de Hiroki.

William vint s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils.

-La mort de Yumi a été si soudaine. Cela a été un choc.

Il parlait d'une voix mesuré, comme s'il voulait interdire à la peine qu'il ressentait de faire tressaillir sa voix.

-J'ai essayé de trouver de ses amis ou de sa famille à qui je pourrais parler. Et je me suis dit que, peut-être, il y avait des gens proches d'elle que je n'ai jamais connus.

Il leva son regard vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Des gens qui auraient pu venir visiter son frère. Peut-être vous souvenez vous de quelqu'un ou vous avez sûrement des archives qui pourraient m'aider ?

Monsieur Delmas eut un sourire qui se voulait désolé.

-Je regrette mais nous ne tenons pas de registre sur nos visiteurs, dit-il. Et vous êtes venu jusqu'ici rien que pour ça ?

-Oh non, fit William d'une voix toujours aussi calculé, j'ai pensé que Yumi aurait aimé reposer près de son frère. Quelque soit l'endroit où il a été enterré.

Le regard de Jean-Pierre Delmas se fit plus sombre alors que la tristesse y passait brièvement.

-Alors son frère est mort aussi, dit-il.

William ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il garda pourtant un ton calme lorsqu'il continua :

-Il y a six mois, son frère est mort ici, dans cet hôpital.

Jean-Pierre secoua la tête, une légère incrédulité sur le visage.

-Il y a six mois, reprit-il, votre femme est venue pour reprendre son frère. Comme vous le savez Hiroki avait un handicap dû à son accident mais ceci excepté, il était en parfaite santé. Yumi est venue, a payé la note et est partie avec lui.

Le visage de William était figé. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il ressentait où ce qu'il pouvait penser d'une telle révélation.

-A-t-elle dit où elle l'emmené ? Demanda t'il d'une voix sourde.

-Et bien à la maison, répondit le directeur ne cachant plus son étonnement, pour vivre avec vous.

Yumi retint sa respiration. La main levée devant la porte, elle hésitait à frapper. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur et puis c'était elle qui avait eut cette idée en premier lieu. Relâchant enfin l'air de ses poumons, elle frappa. Ulrich ne mit que quelques secondes à ouvrir la porte.

-Euh… salut ! Sourit Yumi.

-Salut.

Il s'écarta sans un mot de plus pour la laisser passer. Yumi entra et fut comme absorbée par l'atmosphère japonaise qui régnait dans la maison. Un meuble à chaussure se tenait près de l'entrée, il fallait ensuite monter une marche pour traverser le hall. Le sol était couvert d'une moquette beige tandis que tous les meubles étaient en cerisier noir. Elle eut un sourire lorsqu'il lui poussa la porte coulissante qui menait au salon. Les baies vitrées de l'autre côté de la pièce apportait la lumière sur une table basse carré entouré de coussin. Alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, il aperçut son petit sourire en coin.

-Quoi ? S'enquit-il.

-Le japon c'est juste un hobby ou c'est une passion ? Dit-elle non sans une légère pointe de moquerie.

Ulrich se détourna et Yumi se demanda si elle avait encore rêvé ses rougeurs.

-Tu viens ? Fit-il en ouvrant la baie vitrée et en allant dehors.

Yumi secoua la tête avec irritation. Il était plus têtu qu'une mule. Elle soupira quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait le blâmer pour ne rien lui dire de sa vie quand elle-même gardait pour elle bien des choses. Elle le suivit alors sans un mot.

-Alors, la vue est-elle meilleure de l'autre côté de la haie ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Réflexion faite, il était vraiment exécrable quand il voulait.

-Je me suis déjà excusée, répliqua t'elle. Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en prendre à une femme ?

-Ça dépend, dit-il, c'est bien toi qui a demandé un entrainement. Ça me donne une parfaite excuse pour te mettre une raclée.

Il lui avait dit cela en lui tournant le dos et en enlevant sa veste. Elle n'avait pas vu son demi-sourire sur sa figure, attestant de son humour. Aussi, il se figea lorsqu'il se retourna. Elle arborait un air de telle frayeur qu'il crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

-Je plaisantais, ajouta t'il aussitôt l'air inquiet.

En remarquant son inquiétude, elle revint un peu à elle-même.

-Oui, dit-elle.

Elle eut un sourire qu'Ulrich devina faux.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle d'une voix qui la trahissait moins que sa première affirmation. On commence ? Ajouta t'elle plus enjouée.

Elle enleva à son tour sa veste et se plaça au milieu de la pelouse bien taillé du jardin. Il resta immobile un moment, se demandant sûrement si c'était toujours une bonne idée. Au bout d'un moment, il vint se placer en face d'elle.

-Quel est ton niveau ?

-Ben, je sais pas trop, dit-elle. J'ai vraiment pas pratiqué depuis longtemps.

William avait dans l'idée qu'une femme n'avait pas à apprendre à se battre. C'était à l'homme de la protéger. Elle avait donc stupidement arrêter l'entrainement.

-Ok, dit-il en se frottant les mains. Je vais t'attaquer et tu vas essayer de parer.

-Ok, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

D'un geste rapide, il lui envoya son pied à la figure. Yumi écarquilla les yeux et d'un reflexe vif elle se baissa et évita le coup.

-Je t'ai demandé de parer et pas d'éviter, déclara Ulrich d'une voix un peu trop dur au goût de Yumi.

Ses années de femmes soumises avaient décidément la vie dure. Elle avait su se battre, mais elle avait arrêté ses entraînements à cause de son mari. Il l'avait persuadée avec ses mots à lui qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avait insidieusement profité de ses sentiments, de la faiblesse et de l'inexpérience de sa jeunesse pour la rendre docile. L'amour qu'elle lui avait porté au début l'avait rendu aveugle à ses tentatives de manipulation, puis l'avait aidé à pardonner les premières gifles, les premiers coups de colère. Elle lui avait trouvé des excuses, puis, petit à petit la peur avait pris possession de chacun de ses faits et gestes. Elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même et de sa propre vie. L'amour avait disparu, laissant une trace amère dans son cœur en même temps que des regrets. Ceux de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt, de s'être laisser faire.

Ses pensées amères, le ton dur et l'attitude exécrable d'Ulrich réveillèrent en elle une colère ancienne qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer. Avec un cri de rage, elle se jeta soudain en avant. Elle lança son poing à la face parfaitement ébahi d'Ulrich. Malgré la surprise de cette attaque, ses années d'entraînement et d'enseignement le servirent pour parer de son bras droit le cou de poing. Il contrattaqua avec sa jambe gauche. Yumi recula assez pour esquiver puis se saisit du pied de son adversaire entre ses mains. Il y eut une seconde d'indécision tandis que les deux combattants ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ulrich fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits, il la saisit soudain par les épaules. Les yeux écarquillés, Yumi se sentit voler dans les airs. Il la fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Elle roula sur le sol.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ulrich penché sur elle. A califourchon sur elle, il la tenait toujours par les épaules. Il l'observait avec attention et intrigue, se demandant d'où lui était venue une telle rage si soudainement. Il croisa son regard. Ils se fixèrent un moment, le souffle court. Maintenant qu'elle les voyait de près, ses yeux chocolat n'étaient pas aussi froids qu'il le laissait paraître. Elle se laissait emporter par ce regard quand le poids du corps du jeune lui rappela dans quelle position elle se trouvait. Mais avant que sa tension et sa peur ne la submerge, il s'était écarté et levé.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était libre. Elle se redressa lentement, le regardant s'épousseter. Il avait l'air soudain sombre. Il se tourna finalement vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Demanda t'il tout de go.

Yumi fut prise de court par sa question. Avait-il deviné ? Alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, il poussa un soupir las.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ton prénom, commença t'il à réciter, tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche. Mais c'est surtout la tête que tu fais, là tout de suite, qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

Il avait ses mains dans les poches et la regardait fixement attendant sa réponse. Elle ferma la bouche, elle reconnaissait le même air de détermination qu'il avait eu la veille quand il lui avait posé des questions. Il ne la lâcherait pas avant d'avoir des réponses. Elle secoua légèrement la tête face à cet état de fait. Ulrich prenant son geste pour un non, poussa un autre soupir. Il se détourna en marmonnant :

-Tant d'effort pour rien.

Il se dirigeait vers la baie vitrée de son salon. Elle ne sut pourquoi une telle pensée lui vint, mais quelque part elle sut que si elle le laissait passer cette baie vitrée, elle ne le reverrait jamais ou du moins leur relation ne serait plus en si bon chemin. Elle se précipita en avant et lui saisit un bras. Il se retourna à demi surpris par la force de sa poigne.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour m'aider, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle le vit reprendre un air impassible alors qu'il réfléchissait.

-De quoi as-tu besoin ? Demanda t'il finalement.

Elle hésita, elle ne savait comment formuler sa demande. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à tout lui dire non plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir se dit-elle.

-Je dois me rendre quelque part mais … j'aimerais qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas.

Ulrich garda le silence un long moment. Elle crut qu'il avait changé d'avis quand un fin sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Je crois que je connais l'homme de la situation, dit-il. Je crois même qu'il va adorer.

Yumi leva un sourcil, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

Elle ne comprit que plus tard lorsqu'il l'emmena à Marseille et la conduisit jusqu'au Théâtre National de la ville. Elle avait d'abord était étonné de constater qu'Ulrich avait une voiture. Elle était persuadée qu'il partageait la voiture d'Odd. Et c'était vrai, lui avait-il confirmé quand elle lui avait posé la question. Il n'utilisait quasiment jamais sa BMW noire. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau de son père. Il avait dit cette dernière information sur un tel ton que Yumi n'avait pas insisté sur la question.

Les portes de verres du théâtre s'ouvrirent pour elle. a leur entrée un homme qui était en discussion au téléphone à l'accueil leur fit signe de s'approcher. Il termina sa conversation et adressa un sourire au nouveau venu.

-Bonjour Monsieur Stern, dit-il avec entrain. Vous êtes venu lui dire bonjour ?

Il jeta un regard rapide à Yumi et eut un air plein d'appréhension. Il revint à Ulrich et lui chuchota :

-J'espère que mademoiselle ne vient pas pour un scandale, il a eut des problèmes toute la matinée avec les caprices de Miss Sissi. Je crains qu'une autre dose de mauvaise humeur féminine ne serait la goutte de trop pour notre ami.

-Ne vous en faites Régis, répondit Ulrich, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça cette fois. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, répliqua aussitôt Régis avec soulagement et en offrant un grand sourire à Yumi. Par ici.

Yumi qui n'avait rien compris de cette discussion les suivit à travers le hall jusqu'à deux doubles portes. Régis en poussa le battant puis s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Des cris qui ressemblait à ceux d'un babouin femelle aux oreilles de Yumi leur parvinrent. Baissant les yeux vers la scène, elle vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et vêtus d'une longue robe rouge fendu au dessus de son genou droit et portant une écharpe de plume autour des épaules. Deux autres hommes se tenait sur scène en retrait, chacun leur texte devant les yeux. L'actrice faisait apparemment des vocalisent au grand dam du metteur en scène qui la regardait les mains sur les oreilles depuis le bas de l'estrade.

Yumi écarquilla les yeux quand elle le reconnut.

-Odd ? S'exclama t'elle.

Elle se tourna vers Ulrich.

-C'est lui l'homme de la situation ?

-Déçue ? Répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Ils commencèrent tous deux à descendre vers eux.

-Sissi chérie, fit la voix doucereuse d'Odd, pourrais-tu faire en sorte d'arrêter de vouloir changer le texte en chanson. Ce n'est pas une comédie musicale.

-Pardon ? S'étonna Sissi d'une voix perçantes. Aurais-tu un problème avec ma voix d'or Odd ? Les gens aiment les comédies musicales, c'est très à la mode.

Elle avait dit cela en se redressant et en rejetant son châle à plumes autour de son cou.

-Pas quand l'actrice principale chante comme une casserole, réliqua Odd oubliant son ton doucereux.

Un des deux hommes en retrait sur la scène, un grand roux à l'air benêt éclata de rire. Son camarade aux cheveux noirs gominés et aux lunettes rondes, lui lança un regard et une grimace hautaine. Sissi se retourna aussitôt vers lui avec un regard noir et son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

-Très bien, dit-elle en refaisant face au metteur en scène blond. Puisqu'il en est ainsi débrouille-toi tout seul !

Elle se dirigea alors à grand pas vers les coulisses.

-Nicolas ! Hervé ! Appela t'elle.

Les deux hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à se précipiter à sa suite. Yumi et Ulrich étaient à présent en bas des marches. Ils virent Odd juré entre ses dents et tourner le dos à la scène en se passant les mains sur son visage fatigué. C'est alors qu'il les aperçut.

-Maya ! Ulrich ! Sourit-il enchanté de voir enfin des visages amicaux. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-On est venu te demander une faveur, lâcha Ulrich à nouveau les mains dans les poches.

Odd leva un sourcil interrogateur. Puis après quelques secondes, un sourire dangereusement malicieux aux yeux d'Ulrich vint s'installer sur ses lèvres.

-Quoique ce soit c'est ok, fit le blond, mais à une condition.

Ulrich sentit l'arnaque venir à grand pas.

-Laquelle ? dit-il avec méfiance.

Le sourire d'Odd sembla s'agrandir.

-Donne un rendez-vous à Sissi.

-HORS DE QUESTION !

Yumi sursauta devant la vivacité de réaction du brun. Odd se fit aussitôt suppliant et elle s'amusa de sa capacité à changer d'expression aussi vite pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-Allez, s'te plaît ! le pria t'il. Je t'accorde ta faveur et puis je ne demande plus rien pendant deux semaines.

-Deux mois, répondit automatiquement Ulrich. Raaah, râla t'il aussitôt en réalisant que a réponse voulait dire oui.

Odd l'avait compris aussi car il souriait à nouveau et avait lancé un yes victorieux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu persiste avec elle de toute façon ? Demanda Ulrich connaissant suffisamment le caractère de Sissi pour le savoir impossible.

Odd prit un air sérieux et grave qu'il était rare de voir sur son visage.

-Tous les bons acteurs sont en ce moment sur Paris, expliqua t'il,. Le personnage lui correspond tout à fait et puis elle n'est pas si mauvaise quand elle veut. La représentation est dans deux mois. Tu lui donnes un rendez-vous et elle sera tellement ravi qu'elle obéira pour sûr à tous mes ordres jusque là.

-A ce point-là, murmura Yumi pour elle-même en se demandant quel type de relation pouvait bien entretenir le beau brun et l'actrice.

Ce murmure sembla rappeler sa présence aux deux garçons.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines, fit Ulrich ne sachant pas pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin de se justifier.

-Oh mais je n'imagine rien, mentit Yumi.

-Alors cette faveur, interrompit Odd avec un sourire calculateur au coin des lèvres en voyant leur manège, quelle est-elle ?

-Mademoiselle aurait besoin d'un déguisement, répondit le brun en la montrant de la main.

-Il ne faut absolument pas qu'on me reconnaisse, ajouta t'elle avec nervosité en songeant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. L'étrangeté de sa demande et sa nervosité ne leur échappait pas. Pourtant, Odd lui sourit et lui prit la main avec entrain.

-Aucun problème, dit-il en la trainant derrière lui. Après que je me sois occupée de toi, ton propre frère ne te reconnaitrait pas.

Cette phrase arracha un certain sourire à Yumi. Mais aucun d'eux ne le remarqua. Une fois seul dans la salle, Ulrich poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Allez courage, mon vieux, se dit-il à voix haute, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers les coulisses et plus particulièrement vers la loge d'une certaine diva.


End file.
